


Cleanup on aisle Joshler

by camiisado



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, group chat gone right one shot, it's 1 am and I'm trash, you don't have to read the other fanfiction if you don't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically on my other fic there was a line "Cleanup on aisle Joshler they're being gay as shit again" and I decided to write a one shot inspired by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanup on aisle Joshler

Working at the convenient store is just as pleasant as it seems. Everyday Tyler stands behind that damn cash register hoping for someone to come in trying to rob the place, just for entertainment. Usually the customers are people in their 50’s wearing ‘I heart America’ shirts or 10-13 year olds buying candy with their parents money. They were lucky, they didn’t have to stand in the same place for excruciating hours, while wearing a striped uniform and a fake smile just to get a couple bucks.

 

5 a.m, Friday morning Tyler checked in for work. Rung up the casual morning customers, he didn’t even notice the strange boy with Blue hair walking in.

 

“Good Morning!” The blue-haired boy chirped, setting down a water bottle, chips, and an energy drink, breakfast of champions. It was pretty odd the boy said good morning to him, usually he was greeted by a nod or a muttered “morning”.

 

“Morning.” Tyler replied scanning the boy’s items.

 

“You seem like you love this job, Tyler is it?” Josh smirked, handing Tyler his money.

 

“Yep, scanning cigarettes and bottles of water is living the dream.” Tyler handed the boy his bags, smiling, but this time it wasn’t fake.

 

“See you tomorrow, Tyler.” Josh said, exiting the store.

 

“Bye, blue-haired boy.” Tyler said, after the door was already closed.

 

-

The boy had showed up again the next day. Today he placed down another water bottle, pretzels instead of chips, and a different brand of energy drink.

 

“So Tyler, I obviously know your name but you don’t know mine. Hi, I’m Josh.” The blue-haired boy, well ‘Josh’ had said.

 

“Nice to meet you, Josh.” Tyler said, looking up at Josh who had the stupidest grin on his face.

 

“I’ll be back the same time tomorrow. Bye, Tyler!” Josh said bumping into the wall on accidently.

 

“Ow,” Josh said, “well that was embarrassing.”

 

“Okay, bye for real now.” Josh said, turning around this time to make sure he got through the door correctly.

 

The next customer had come up to pay.

 

“Look’s like someone has an admirer.” A lady no older than her late thirties had said.

 

Tyler could feel his cheeks glowing red, “Your total is $8.21”  

 

-

The next week Josh asked for Tyler’s phone number.

 

Josh: YOU’RE UNDER ARREST

 

Josh: FOR BEING ADORABLE

 

Josh: I love you  _*message not delivered*_

 

 

-

 

July 5th. Ten years after they met that stupid Friday morning. They dressed in tuxedos and walked down the wedding aisle, instead of the one at that convenient store. Saying “I do” instead of “your total comes to”.

  
Maybe that job at the corner store wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
